warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haycloud
Haycloud 'is a gingerRevealed in Haycloud's Storm, Allegiances tom with dark markingsRevealed in Haycloud's Storm, Allegiances under eyes, dark neck furRevealed in Haycloud's Storm, Allegiances, and a dark tailRevealed in Haycloud's Storm Cover. ''Haycloud's Storm ''Chapter One'' As soon as he steps out of the den, he describes that he smells the morning dew and he purrs. Birds are chirping above the hollow and he can hear the insects and he feels happy. He crosses the clearing to the fresh-kill pile. He goes through the pile and he turns his head when he hears the sounds of pawsteps. A she-cat came trotting over. He describes her eyes as breath-taking when her eyes caught his as she acknowledged him. She was beautiful, her fur shimmered in all light sources. Her eyes were bright and intelligent. Haycloud could not get enough of her. She greets him with a good morning and he responds back with a morning before he asked if she had plans. She tells him that she was going hunting, and that she was going to the lake to swim. Haycloud's chest fills with hope at the mention of a swim. He asked if she minds if he joined her. Hollystorm snorts and tells him that every cat knows he doesn't like water. The hope that he had quickly disappeared and Hollystorm snickered at him, saying that if he wanted to go he could but that if he got wet, it wasn't her fault. Haycloud managed to let out a purr. She then snatched up two mice, and it interested him. He watched as she turned and padding away, her tail swishing as she went. Haycloud thought that he would be a lucky tom if she were his as she went over to a flame-colored tom. Roachpelt. Haycloud realized as jealousy pierced his heart as he watched Hollystorm's eyes light up. Haycloud never liked tom as he was nothing but narcissistic, arrogant and just someone that Haycloud didn't want to be friends with. Haycloud doesn't understand what Hollystorm sees in the other tom and he turns away, his tail lashing. His name is called soon after and he turned seeing Jadefeather and Frostwind. He asked what they needed and Jadefeather purrs at him and asks if he wanted to hunt with her and Frostwind. Frostwind added that they were going to the lake as the Waterleaf gathering was today. Haycloud never liked the name the event was given, but he liked cats from all clans would be there, swimming and sunbathing. He thinks that he just wanted to see Hollystorm swim. Frostwind speaks up saying that he made that face again and she asks who the lucky tom was. He snaps out of his thoughts and narrows his eyes and tells her who that's not funny and Frostwind tells him she's being serious. Haycloud snorts and Jadefeather nudged Frostwind, though her gaze is understanding. Jadeather says that is enough and tells him that they'll leave him to eat his meal in peace and that he should find them when he is done. Haycloud is thankful that Jadefeather is understanding, and he pads to a shady section of camp to eat his vole in peace. He is traveling down a slope a hill, and he looks to the blinding light that was the lake. Jadefeather is beside him, mice in her jaws and Frostwind struggling with a bird behind them. Haycloud thinks that it serves her right and he snickers. His paws hit the hot sand and his attention is drawn to two ShadowClan she-cats. The mottled colored she-cat told him that she would take his prey and the places the prey down. He then follows Jadefeather to the wate'rs edge. There were cats of all clans on the sand and in the water. Haycloud likes the event, however there are to many cats in one place. He shook his head as he looked for the only cat he wanted to see. He moved to the in the crowd of cats, before he finds her. Hollystorm was in the water, fur soaked with water. Haycoud watched her play a game with some RiverClan and SkyClan cats. Haycoud wishes that he liked water and lets himself lay on the sand to bathe himself in the sun. He watched a few cats move into the water, snickering to himself when unsuspecting cats became wet. Haycloud notices Roachpelt moving towards the water's edge. Haycloud did not take the other tom as a swimmer, but he watched him. Though soon after, Hollystorm swam over and she and Roachpelt touched noses. Haycloud felt his chest crumble, and he stood to turn, thinking that going there was a mistake. He hears his name asking where he was going and he turns to see Jadeafeather, Frostwind not too far behind. Haycloud was silent but told them he was going back to camp and that it was boring to be there. Jadefeather and Frostwind look at each other, but Hyacloud was heading towards the treeline when they looked to him. ''Chapter Two''' Haycloud describes himself as irritable and upset, due to Hollystorm choosing another cat over him, and he was upset on who it was. It did not take his family long to notice. His mother, Sunwhisker fussed over him like he was a kit and was embarrassed but was glad someone cared for his feelings. Emberskip, his brother, told him to get over with it and find someone new. Haycloud and Emeberskip were never close and his brother's words did hurt him. But Haycloud wonders if Emberskip was right as it was no secret that Emberskip went after any she-cat that laid their eyes on him. Raggedstone was more laid back and understanding. He told Haycloud that he really wanted someone, he should fight for them. Raggedstone goes on to say that he fought for Sunwhisker and too look where they were at now and tells Haycloud that he must do that. Haycloud thinks that his father had a point. He then finds himself looking over towards Hollystorm, Nightwind, and Cinderfrost. He wondered what Hollystorm wanted to do as the Water-leaf gathering was still going on, but he thought against it as she had her fun there. He then questions himself if Hollystorm liked hunting. He recalls that Hollystorm was always hunting and she seemed to enjoy it. He then gets up to his paws and he crossed the clearing. Nightwind caught his eye and she snorted when he came to join them. Cinderfrost is surprised as she exclaims his name before she asked what he needed. He notes Cinderfrost defensive body language, but he doesn't understand what he did wrong before he looks to Hollystorm. He askes her if she would like to go hunting. Hollystorm seems surprised and looks to Cinderfrost and Nightwind, before he shrugged. She tells him that they can hunting later. He stared at her and then flattened his ears, windering what he was doing wrong. He says thats fine and then comfirms that they would go out later. Hollystorm waves him off, agreeing. Haycloud stands there and then turns away. His thoughts drifted to Roachpelt and then is sure that the other tom had something to do with it. He then questions if Roachpelt was spreading rumors. He wasn't sure what Frostwind could dig up, but neither Jadefeather or her had told him. Haycloud feels disappointed and drags himself back to his spot. Someone askes if something was wrong and Haycloud sees that it was Jadefeather. He notes she has concern in her eyes. ''Charart '' '' Family Tree References Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior Category:Haycloud's Storm Characters Category:TheQueenOfThisShip Category:ThunderClan (HaS)